TwiMax
by telephone02
Summary: when Maximum ride gets crossed into Twilight, and a new character becomes a big deal of it all, will they get out of the chaos, or will they have to stay together just to stay alive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Serena's POV**

I let out a huge sigh as I looked at the house in front of me. It looked old. It was old, anybody could see that. There was cracks in the brick and it had spots where rain had hit it last night.

That house looked like home. Out in the middle of nowhere, pretty big, and it even had an iron fence surrounding the two story mansion. That house looked like home, but it was going to have to be somebody else's home.

Me, and my mom were moving out. We had sold the house to my best friends "cousins". They were also my mom's friends. The only problem was, they were junkies, like my mom. I know I should relax, that I shouldn't worry about what they were going to do to it. After all, it was there home now, not mine.

What was happening to me and my mom? We were going to live off some island off of Oregon, which was pretty far from Alpine TX. I was pretty excited but also very disappointed. Right now, I was mostly disappointed, looking at the now, almost abandon house.

Mom's convertible screeched to a stop in the grass. I turned around just in time to see her swagger out the door. I could tell she had gotten drunk. Again. She had been gone since last night and I had had an idea where she had been, and sure enough, drinking. I said to her, " Pack up your stuff. We are officially moving out."

"Oh Serena, get my stuff, will ya? I'm tired."

I was disgusted at her. But, without arguing I picked up her seventy pound suitcase (or that's what it felt like) and stuffed it into the back of the car.

Mom had insisted that she buy a convertible. Even though she was actually sober, I could've sworn she had been drunk. I always thought that was why we were so poor. Her car and drugs. I figure that's why we were moving out, she couldn't afford the drugs so we were going to have to buy another house so that she could buy more drugs. It sounded stupid to me, that she should just stop all together. But I guess my opinion doesn't matter to her.

I had to drive. We were going to Oregon, then flying to the island. What made things worse was that mom was asleep and throwing up half the time and, I didn't even have a license yet. I even had to drive the whole way. And is it just me, but that's not what I call "the life".

I was driving when I realized that we may not get their in time. We may have to sleep at a hotel tonight. Great, an entire night with my entirely drunk mother. Joy. And even if that drunkness wore off, we have plenty more beers in the back. "Don't worry mother," I said out loud. "We have plenty beer and drugs to get pulled over." I snorted when she rolled over.

I then got mad. I don't know what happened but I was suddenly terribly angry. Tears poured down my face as I continued to keep my foot on the accelerator. I ran a red light. I was completely discouraged. I started throwing the beer off of the vehicle and listening to the **Crack **as they broke onto the pavement. My mind was spinning. I was finally letting all the anger out. It was refreshing.

When I was finally at the end of my rope, I slammed on the brakes. I was in the wal-mart parking lot. I threw open the trunk, and started throwing mom's stuff out, not caring where it landed.

**Bella's POV**

Aaaaaaaaah. The distance between my lips and Edward's was zero. His lips were pressed tightly against mine.

I was in the middle of our first kiss since we had been recently married. I was also enjoying every minute it when, _WHOOOMP, _something hit the windshield of the awesome car we were sitting in. Was that a …. purse? Then another big _CRASH. _This time, it was a beer bottle that had apparently been full.

I was on a honeymoon with my new husband, Edward. We had flown here and we were going to get some human food for me, here at the Wal-Mart. We were then going to fly to an island where our honeymoon _was_ going to take place.

When I turned to see Edward's expression, to figure out how he was going to react to the now cracked windshield on his awesome car, I discovered he had already shut the door on his way out. I raced after him, trying to catch up with his fast reflexes. He was headed toward a girl standing over her red convertible. She was throwing things every which way, like a maniac.

When I caught up with him, I held him by his stone arm. "What's she thinking?" I whispered to him, careful so that the maniac wouldn't hear.

"She's mad, at her mom for being such a… she's just mad." He muttered the words so softly that I almost couldn't hear.

For a moment we just stood there. Then, he started walking forward.

**Serena's POV**

I continued throw things, until the trunk was completely empty. Then I felt eyes on my back. I took a minute to breathe, when I realized I had felt eyes again, this time staring harder. I turned, only to see a _GORGEOUS _hunk, walking in my direction. Instantly, my head was spinning, I felt my body get steaming hot with embarrassment.

"Hi." _OOOOOOOOOOOH! _His voice was a soft velvety sound, but it was also stern.

"Uh, Hi?" I didn't know it but, that's when I first met a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Max's POV**

If you've ever noticed, it's a lot more relaxing to fly when your not against the wind. You probably haven't considering you probably can't fly.

Me and the gang were soaring over a city, a big city. I didn't like big cities, so I decided we should stay in the air.

That was until I looked back at angel, she was pointing down below us. _Flyboys behind us, Max. We have to get down there. I'll tell everyone else. _It was so weird talking to Angel like that. Suddenly, Iggy yelled, " Cannonball!". He tucked in his wings, and shot strait down, the rest of us following.

Have I mentioned that we now have a dog? Well we do. He's not your joyful looking one either. Total is a complete, absolute, 100 smart aleck. And when we were dropping, really fast, he's also not the type to shut up.

So there we are, dropping 100 feet, with a barking dog who is barking at the top of his lungs. Joy. And to make matters worse, we land in a tree. More fun.

It hurt, but I was just glad to get away from the erasers. I looked around (just instinct for me). We were next to a Wal-mart parking lot. We all folded up our wings.

Nudge was jumping up and down. "Can we go shopping?"

"No," I instantly said.

" First, we have to figure out if anybody saw us," I said, looking around. Then, I saw her. She was sanding by a red convertible, pointing, pointing at us with big eyes. She was nudging a guy's shoulder.

I was suddenly alert. This was not good. Then everything was happening at once. I felt Angel stiffen beside me, the guy turned, (finally) and Iggy and Gazzy were suddenly yelling. "Shut up," I said, kind of whispering.

I pulled Angel close. "Angel, what's going on? Can you read her mind?

Angel looked confused. "Whose mind?"

"Uh… Hers." I pointed at the girl.

She closed her eyes for a minute, concentrating. When she opened them, she had a confused look on her face. I was getting impatient.

"So?" I asked, already having a bad feeling about the situation.

"I can't hear a thing. It's like I am trying to pop a rubber band. I push so hard, then it just springs back." If you asked me, I would say she was talking nonsense. But then again, nobody asked me.

**Bella's POV**

I was worried.. I know I shouldn't have been. That Edward had good self control. I stood back as I watched him walk up to the maniac. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Was that a _girl_? But…but she had _wings_! I mean, I have seen supernatural talents, but _wings_? Then several others dropped and landed in a tree.

Suddenly, I was panicking. I was tapping Edward's shoulder and pointing franticly. I watched as she talked to the little winged girl. Then she turned in my direction, and I could see her eyes. They were a pretty shade of brown, but it wasn't any shade I would want. They also had a fierce look in them.

Suddenly I was tapping harder, practically banging on his shoulder. He turned and looked at me. Then he followed my finger that was pointing at the bird girl and her gang. My index finger felt like it was going to snap off any minute now, because I was pointing so hard.

"She has wings. And people with her," I said in a soft voice. I knew he could still hear me.

"Can you read her mind?" I asked, still using that whisper. Right when I said that, Edward began to walk in her direction.

Suddenly I had a great deal of jealousy on my hands. I didn't like the winged girl. I tried to remember that Edward and I were married and that it didn't matter if he needed to talk to her.

So, I went with him. We walked all the way across the parking lot, to the tree that they had landed in. When we got close, but not close enough to hear, Edward said, " they have supernatural talents. Like me. They also have wings, as you can see. They have to keep secret because they don't want a bunch of people finding out.

Edward got closer and closer, me following. Then, I heard more footsteps behind me. I turned to see the Maniac following too. I didn't blame her.

When we reached the winged girl, I realized that she had five others with her. I put on a smile, and tried to pretend she was my friend. I stepped in front of Edward, and put my hand out to her.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen. Don't freak out, but we saw you dropping from the sky. Are you okay?" She took my hand and shook it. Her hand was strong it felt like my arm was going to pop off.

"I'm uh, Mallory," she said. I looked at Edward, sensing hesitation. He stepped forward.

"No. Your name is Max. I'm Edward. And as you can see, I can read minds. I see that your Angel can too. We mean no harm. But you owe us an explanation on what you were doing falling from the sky." Her face looked confused for a minute, but then she rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, my name is Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, uh Gasman, and Angel. We're 98 human and 2 bird, hence, the wings. We-- "Why don't we go into Wal-mart and talk this out. It's chilly out here," interrupted Maniac.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Serena's POV**

Okay, I have to admit, I was a teeny bit confused about this. No, I was a LOT confused about this whole deal. Here I had been minding my own beeswax when the guy named Edward had walked up. Now we had seen a winged girl. _Then _I figured out that the little girl _and _Edward could read minds. So yeah, I was a bit confused.

We all started to walk towards the automatic doors. They slid open, and thank goodness, it was warm. When we got inside, I stopped, thinking that we could talk here. I felt stupid when everybody else kept walking.

"We might need a place a bit more private," the handsome guy said, reading my thoughts.

I blushed.

We walked to the back of the store. Suddenly, I heard a voice, inside my head. It was like it was talking to me. Later, I figured out that it was the really small, winged girl named Angel.

The voice was soft and soothing. It said, "Okay. We need to sneak into the employee's lounge. Grab a Wal-mart vest and pretend to be an employee."

I was confused. But nevertheless, I did what the voice said.

**Max's POV**

It was Angel who told me to grab a vest and be an employee. We got them in a small stack. My name tag said, "Victor" so I got one that said, "Tessa". Silently, we all walked into a room, so small that we almost didn't all fit. Once we all squeezed in, they all squished onto a bench of the only small table that was at the room. Everybody fit, except me.

"Uh, hello? I need a seat too!!"

When Fang stood up, I felt guilty.

"Never mind." I said. Fang is so cute.

Angel started to talk. " Okay guys, first we need to introduce ourselves. My name is Angel. I am six, and I have wings. I can read minds and I can talk to fish. I can persuade people to do things, which is a talent that can really come in handy."

Next, Gazzy stood up. "I am the Gasman. And please, don't ask. I am eight, and me and Iggy create bombs. I am Angel's brother and I have wings also," said Gazzy. I was so proud of him.

The next person, (or so I thought) was a really, really, really hot guy. He lightly stood up. "I am Edward," he said in a crystal clear voice. It was heavenly. "It may come as a shock to some of you, that I am a vampire," he said in his clear voice. It was not too big of a shock to me as it was for others. The girl that had owned the convertible gasped so loud, I was afraid someone had heard us.

Edward went on. " I am recently married to Bella here," he said, pointing to a girl.

After I heard that, I said, "aw," disappointingly.

Bella glared at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead right now. Then, Fang glared at me. I interrupted his glare with a passionate kiss. He didn't glare no more.

Next, Bella stood up and said, " Hi. I'm Bella. I am human right now, but soon, I will be a vampire. Right Edward?" He gave her a sarcastic glare.

Nudge was next. " I am Nudge. I have wings, and I can feel the history of things by touching them. I also attract metal. I like to talk a lot. Some of my favorite hobbies are shopping, and-" "That's enough Nudge," I said. She sat.

Gosh, I was proud of her too.

**Bella's POV**

Okay. So far, I hated the winged teenage girl. She obviously liked Edward. Then again, who didn't?

After Nudge, it was Maniac's turn. She stood up and said, " Okay, I am having a hard time taking this all in. I am a completely normal human. Me and my drunky of a mom, were moving to Ohio. I've decided to ditch her," she said.

Next, it was a dark haired, kinda' cute guy. He was part of the flock. "Hi. I am Fang. I have wings, and… well… that's it." He sat down. I could tell he was shy.

It was Max's turn now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Max's POV**

I was interrupted by talking outside the door. We all froze and stood there like a bunch of idiots. I heard Angel in my mind saying, _Okay Max, this is worse than it looks. One of them has a shield. That means I can't play with there mind. It also means we'll have to go through the vent. I've told the others so let's go._

Okay why do I have to be the last person to hear everything? _Sorry Max, _I heard.

Before I could blink, Edward had got up, moved to the vent that was placed on the ceiling. He was on top of the table, and trying to unscrew one of the screws. Of course, he mastered it, and the cover was in his hands in seconds.

"Now we have a problem," I said. " How do we get up the ceiling? Wait, I have an idea. Edward, get on your knees, but don't get off the table. I'll go first. I'm gonna' step on your back to get up there. There's a tunnel-like passage that leads outside. If we get as high as Edward's back, I think we can make it to outside."

I-going first-stepped onto Edward's stone back. I wiggled myself into the metal tunnel. I already didn't like this plan. We would have to be on our knees the whole time. It was too squished and hot. The worst thing about it was the escape routes. There was none. Unless we had a screw driver-which we didn't- there was only two ends.

The whole thing was like a maze. Since I was first, I had to determine which ways we went. After a while, I could decide better on directions. Suddenly, I heard a scream, I recognized it as Gazzy's. I turn back, pure instinct. Bella had been behind me.

"What is it?" she asked. "Like I know?"

Angel was behind Bella. _Oh…my…goodness. Max? Gazzy's wing just got torn, on one of the edges of these metal thingies. His wing is bleeding… bad._

_Tell him that he's my warrior, and that I know he has the guts to wait till' we all get out to complain,_ I thought.

_Message sent_, I heard in reply.

We banged along, turning this way and that way. It reminded me of a playground set. The way I-

All of the sudden, I heard my voice again. Jeb said, (or should I say talked in his weird little voice thing) _Max, the Gasman is hurt badly. Pay a little more attention to him._

"Long time no hear," I said out loud.

"Unfortunately, I can't turn around, and there seems to be to be no way out of this metal tunnel." I came to an intersection.

_Turn left, Max_. It was Jeb.

"Whoa! Did you just tell me where to go?"

My instincts said to turn right. Nevertheless, I did what he said.

**Gazzy's POV**

Okay. I was hurt badly. My wing was torn down the middle. I felt like I was a bird with a wing that got shot. Owww. I… I…fel…felt… hurts…

**Bella's POV**

It was at the little metal intersection, that I sensed something wrong. I turned and said to Angel, "Are you getting anything from the Gasman?"

All of the sudden, Angel stopped in her tracks, and screamed like no other. The next thing I knew, there was a LOUD thump. I was sure someone had heard us. Even through the rest of the ceiling. I was sure we had been caught, even though we were in a metal, vent, thingy.

I guess I didn't think of what it really was. I didn't think that it had been one of us. I guess I just assumed that one of the people outside had found us. It didn't cross my mind, that…

**Nudge's** **POV**

Going through the metal tunnel, I was behind the Gasman. It was me, that saw him tear his wing. I was terrified, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, I heard Angel. _It's okay. Max knows. She'll do something._

I kept wondering if he was okay. He was brave, and didn't cry. Then, I heard Angel scream. In the middle of the shriek, Gazzy fell over, causing a huge thump. Then, my motorboat of a mouth started up, and wouldn't shut up. Because we had no water, I begin to spit on his face.(I was desperate for him to be okay) His eyes were closed, and his mouth open. What scared me the most, was his face in general. It was pure white.

I started to blabber to the Maniac girl, behind me. "Has he fainted? Or has he died from the loss of blood? I don't know what to do and… and he's brave right? Does Angel know? I wonder what the scream was for. Did she know that he was going to do this ,but it was to late to stop hi-"

I was interrupted by the sound of metal clinking the walls of the small tunnel. What was made of metal and was really heavy? Suddenly, I heard Max yell at the top of her lungs, "FLYBOYS!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ü Serena (for a mental picture)

Chapter five

**Max's POV**

Okay. I have to admit, it scared me just a bit when I turned a corner and came face to face with a flyboy. I let out a shriek, and tried to get in a position that I could kick in, but ended up punching him instead. There was a lot of them following the first one.

The red robotic eyes started out all red, but one by one, ended up dead as a doorknob. My fist was tired of punching, because I was in too much of a squished position to kick, or do any other strategy for that matter.

Since, I had been first, nobody else, even had to put forth any effort. We were all in a line, which meant that only _I _had to fight the flyboys. The last flyboy, was the hardest. He fought back, and hard, might I add. I defeated him finally. Looking back at Bella, she had her mouth in the shape of an egg, and her eyes could've been dinner plates.

"The fighting thing comes naturally," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I…I…I-"

"Don't mention it," I said, interrupting her…her…never mind.

I pushed away electronic pieces of Flyboy, and kept going. Suddenly, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. And pigs could fly (which the whitecoats might've already thought of) if it wasn't sunlight.

It all lead to another vent. There was a slight problem though. The vent went to the roof. I pushed the vent off, and slid onto the metal roof. The others followed.

"We'll have to jump off," I said, even though it was obvious. I figured the vampires could handle the fall, but I was worried about the two humans. (Serena and Bella if you didn't get the hint)

**Serena's POV**

It felt good to be out in the fresh air. What didn't feel good was the fact that we had to jump to the ground. Don't get me wrong, I trusted all of them. They were supernatural. I have to say, I felt a little left out. I didn't have any talent at all, and if I did, it wouldn't be anything supernatural.

I was freaked. THEY decided that I should hitch a ride with Fang. Yes. All the way to the ground. Edward had insisted that Bella got Max. It kinda' looked like she was the strongest.

Fang wrapped his arms around my waist. It would've felt pretty nice if he was the one I liked. To tell you the truth, it was Iggy that I liked the most. He's so cute.

Max tossed a glance at me. It was full of hate. With out saying any thing, I mouthed to Max, "This wasn't my choice!"

Fang was scaring me. He was standing at the very edge of the roof, almost about to fall, without his wings out! I tell you, I could _never_ be a winged person. I was soooooo scared!

On the count of three, we all jumped. I have to tell you, I was impressed. The vampire landed a lot faster than us. The flock all flew to the ground.

It didn't happen like I thought it would. Looking at Max and Bella, it looked easy. Max wasn't even trying. Then again, Bella was a lot lighter than I was.

Fang was good too. I could tell it hurt him quite a bit, but we made it safely to the ground.

We landed at the back of the Wal-mart so it was all deserted woods. We all walked around a bit and decided to rest at a little clearing. I sat on a cut down log.

You would think that since Max had just fought about a dozen flyboys, she would be tired. Surprisingly, she was ready for more action. Which is exactly what she got.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Bella's POV**

I was shocked about seeing Victoria walk into the clearing, her red hair swishing this way and that. But the thing that shocked me most was the expression both Max and Fang had. They were shocked also, as though they had met Victoria also.

Suddenly, everything was a mess. I desperately tried to find a safe spot to be. Fang stood up and accidentally stepped on Nudge, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground. "OWWWWWWW!" screamed Nudge, but she got over it. Edward had moved up to Victoria, and I quickly found a place directly behind him.

The red haired vampire scanned our faces.

"Let's see. Kissed him," she said, pointing at Fang. I was shocked.

"Almost drank her blood," she said, pointing at me.

"And mentally fought her," pointing at Max.

"So, what are all of you doing in this part of the world"

"We don't believe that is any of your business. What are you doing here?" said my ever so great husband.

"Well, if you must know, I go pretty far to hunt. And I do love to travel. Let me make a deal with you. I guess I won't mess with you, if you don't-"

Suddenly, Angel interrupted. _Don't believe anything she says. She's going to spring, at us. All of us._

**Serena's POV**

It is hard to take this all in. First, a vampire and winged people. Now, flyboys and a vampire that will actually suck my blood if she could. What's worst, is she probably will. After I heard Angel's message, I kinda' freaked. My mind got all swirly, and I felt like my stomach didn't have enough room for my insides. Instead of exploding, I threw up.

Walking further from The Red-Headed Wonder (as Max had called her) I got this sense of De Ja Vu. I felt like I had met the bloodsucker before. No. It seemed like I had seen the eyes before.

I was kind of walking backwards, trying to get away without Victoria noticing. That's when _everything_ started happening. I stumbled on a stick, falling backwards. I naturally kinda' closed my eyes. The last thing I remembered was Bella shouting, "NO!" before I was knocked into unconsciousness.

I had a dream. And in my dream, _I was running. Running so fast, that I was so sure my legs were going to fall off. Suddenly my enemy caught up, and jumped ahead of me, looking me straight in the eye. _

Suddenly, I burst into consciousness, remembering the deadly red eyes. Everything was black. Well, that may have been because my eyes were closed.

Then, it hurt to think. Everything burned, like I had swallowed fire, and the fire was instantly burning me up. Then, when the burning had almost gotten to my heart, the process reversed. The fire began to distinguish. It went almost back to normal, before it stopped distinguishing. I was confused. Why did it stop when I still was burning?

I fell asleep after that. It seemed I was asleep for centuries, but in real life, it could've been seconds.

**Max's POV**

It was when Serena tripped, that Fang's sweetie little vampire, did something, not so sweet. She crouched down, just as New Girl banged her head on the ground. Right as Bella screamed "No!" Red headed wonder, pounced.

Amazingly, she can jump about three feet at on time, so she made it about halfway across our little forest clearing in one leap.

I started to get excited. Seeing this was like seeing a flyboy in a tutu, In a preteen girl store.

Red-headed wonder made it to New Girl in 1.5 seconds. The next part gets a bit scary, so hold onto your socks. Red-headed Wonder, picked up New Girl's, now limp arm, and bit her.

It was a complete obsession. Victoria was sucking up blood so fast, it would only take a minute to drain out Serena's whole body. Edward was the only one who acted quickly. He was so HOT when he sprang into action. His oh-so cute, bronze, hair swished as he leaped up and was beside the action in seconds.

That's when I realized, that we were just watching the show. The flock was just standing there, occasionally gasping every-now-and-then.

I got up from my log as fast as I could, though I knew I would never be as fast as the vampires. I got over there, and pulled Victoria-with, okay, a little bit of help from Edward- away from New Girls body. But, I was the one who pulled her red hair, and got her really angry. We had a really nice conversation there. I was pulling Red-Headed wonder's hair and sitting on her, and Edward was sucking the venom out of New Girl. Bye now, the flock (and Bella) were all gathered around. I would tell you the conversation, but you'll just have to wait till' the next chapter.

**REVIEWS!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey fans or people who aren't fans but are still reading this. I have come to a conclusion. I am going to end this story. I have a feeling I won't be able to get back on track. Sorry but, officially, this story is ended.**


End file.
